


Guilt Trip

by jubileus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Chapter 051, abusive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s a horrible man, but he's never claimed to be anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt Trip

* * *

guilt trip

* * *

 

\- x -

There’s a starved look in Erwin’s eyes tonight; and it makes Levi feel dreadful.

Erwin meets his gaze during dinner, hungry and hot; and Levi shudders. He’s sick with nostalgia and he wants to, honestly, he does… but then cruel reality seizes him once more, and his gaze is forced to the stump of Erwin’s right arm. It’s been a month but he still wants to retch.

He’s a horrible man, but he's never claimed to be anything else. Levi ducks his head, and returns to his meal.  
  
It’s a mere twenty minutes later when Erwin corners him just outside of his quarters. Levi had done his best to make a hasty retreat from the dining hall, but as usual, Erwin outsmarted him. He traps him inside an alcove, just beneath a dripping lantern.  
  
“Levi.” Erwin rumbles. His left (his only) hand grabs Levi’s jaw, centering his face and crowding in to claim his lips in a desperate kiss. It’s their first since before the titans appeared within Wall Rose. Levi aches and curdles. Erwin’s lips feel so good, his body is warm and he smells like home, but--  
  
Levi can’t stand to look at him. He can’t stand how his hand passes easily through the space where Erwin’s arm should be. It makes Levi ill. He refuses to believe it.  
  
He breaks the kiss, pressing himself back against the wall, his hands curled into fists at his sides.  
  
“I can’t, Erwin.” Levi’s heart pounds in his chest. Erwin is no longer the immortal man who brought him to survey corps. Levi refuses to watch him be carved into chunks. “I just fucking _can’t_ , right now.”  
  
“I see.” Erwin says softly.

His hand is still on Levi’s jaw, but he skitters his touch to the back of Levi’s neck, making his captive wince. Erwin leans in again, breathing humid air past Levi’s ear.  
  
"If only that titan had bit off a little piece more of me. Torn my head off right here." Erwin scrapes his thumbnail across the top of Levi's spine. "Then I wouldn't be alive to repulse you so."  
  
“Shut up, Erwin.” Levi’s voice is thick with misery. Erwin retreats, noting Levi’s expression; horrified and guilty at the same time. Erwin supposes that he'll always be a two-faced crook.  
  
“Sleep well, Levi.”

Erwin turns and retreats down the hall.


End file.
